Huellas en la bajamar
by marian-chan
Summary: Eso de hacer sufrir a Taichi se me da sin querer. Bueno, la relación entre él y Sora no anda bien, ¿cómo se tomará Tai la decición de la chica?


Huellas en la bajamar.  
  
- Ya llegaste- la chica lo miró, mezcla de enojo, resignación y un poco de lástima.  
  
Él no quería ni siquiera mirarla de frente. Sin que le mencionara nada ya sabía por qué lo había citado, y esa idea no le agradaba en absoluto. Pero también sabía que tendría que verla tarde o temprano.  
  
Ya te has cansado de reír  
  
Terminó tu cigarrillo y lo tienes que pisar  
  
para apagarlo...  
  
- Sabes para qué estamos aquí ¿verdad Tai?  
  
- Sora, yo... sí...  
  
Bien, no quiero que hablemos más  
  
Nuestro amor se ha consumido  
  
Sólo queda una ceniza  
  
El aire los envolvió, a pesar de todo él creía que con el cabello en su rostro se veía hermosa, desvió la mirada para no atormentarse más con esos pensamientos; lo siguiente que sintió fue la ola que rompía en sus pies, sentía la arena mojada deslizándose justo como ahora se deslizaba una parte importante de su vida.  
  
Que al soplar se desgarra con el viento  
  
Y llorará en el firmamento  
  
Y las estrellas a su paso se marcharán  
  
Miró al horizonte, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse dando como resultado un bonito espectáculo en el cielo, perfecto para... no, esas ideas no podrían ser nunca más. Sabía que Sora le estaba hablando pero no lograba escuchar nada claro, sólo palabras sueltas: "ya no más"... "siempre"... "amigos"... La miró de nuevo, en sus ojos se notaba un dejo de tristeza, era obvio que no quería lastimarlo... ¡Ja! pero si YA lo había lastimado y no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
  
- Adiós Tai.  
  
Se han borrado nuestras huellas en la bajamar  
  
Se marchó mientras se quedaba ahí, apretaba sus puños hasta que sintió de nuevo el agua que al regresar, se llevaba consigo las huellas de la chica.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hoy ya se puede respirar  
  
el otoño seco y frío  
  
Hacía ya tiempo de aquella vez y aún lograba recordarlo perfectamente una y otra vez.  
  
Él nunca se había emborrachado, y ahora cada mañana al despertar sabía cómo se sentía la resaca de un verdadero ebrio después de una noche de juerga. Apenas y se levantó de su cama. Parecerá muy cursi o exagerado pero no tenía ganas de salir pese a que ya lo habían invitado varias veces sus amigos, finalmente parecían haberse dado por vencidos y sus llamada se espaciaban más y más.  
  
Y tú con quién estarás,  
  
no lo sé y qué más da  
  
La razón por la que no quería ir con ellos era que probablemente la encontrara y aún no se sentía listo. Por lo que su hermana le contaba, Sora ya había encontrado a alguien más. Estaba dividido: por una parte se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que ella era feliz, pero por otro lado sentía coraje por no ser él el responsable de esa felicidad. Tal vez... era tiempo de dejarla marchar completamente.  
  
Ya no hay luna llena  
  
Todo ha desaparecido  
  
El jazmín que se enredó  
  
Salió de su casa y caminando se llevó a sí mismo hasta la playa, otra vez con el escenario similar al de aquella tarde, el sol a punto de ponerse con el cielo del tono de su cabello...  
  
en tus cabellos se lo habrá llevado el viento  
  
Hacia adentro, hacia adentro  
  
Y en el cielo una nube se formará  
  
¡Ya basta! tenía que dejar de pensar en ella.  
  
Se han borrado nuestras huellas en la bajamar  
  
Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas abrazándolas. La textura era aspera y húmeda pero extrañamente tranquilizante. Al mirar al frente pensó que era un escenario bastante romántico.  
  
Y quiero estar contigo una vez más  
  
Tengo miedo y frío en la bajamar  
  
De pronto deseó estar junto a ella viendo el cielo, las nubes, la puesta de sol, que lo abrazara mientras... ¡Rayos! Sacarla de su mente era realmente difícil, parecía prácticamente imposible.  
  
Ya se hace de noche  
  
y tú no estás  
  
Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cuando dejó de hacerlo comenzó a jugar con sus manos en la arena. Sabiendo que eso no iría a nada, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, primero despacio, luego un poco más aprisa para terminar corriendo sin rumbo a lo largo de la costa. Quería huir de algo pero ese algo no lo dejaba en paz así que corría más y más.  
  
Al detenerse jadeaba por el cansancio y puso sus manos en sus rodillas para después obedecer su primer impulso.  
  
Y te llamo a gritos en el mar  
  
- ¡¡¡SORA!!! - el agua de nuevo en sus pies...  
  
Y una ola viene en tu lugar  
  
Al borde de la desesperación y el llanto se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas esperando...  
  
Y sólo la luna llena me ve llorar...  
  
Notas de la Autora:  
  
o_O ¿Yo escribí esto? Jope, nunca creí que pudiera ser tan cruel con el pobre de Tai-chan, ¿por qué lo hago sufrir tanto? No lo sé....  
  
Bueno, como siempre espero sus comentarios ya sea si les gustó o no ^-^ , por favor, quiero saber su opinión.  
  
También promento hacer dos Taioras que tengan un final más feliz que éste, espero que me salgan.  
  
Un gran agradecimiento a CoNnY-B, a mai-v, a HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN, a CieloCriss por sus reviews, me alegra saber que hay quienes leen mis fics y les gustan ^//^. Y no me puedo olvidar de Master, the Gambler quien me ha dejado reviews en casi todos mis fics de Digimon: gracias por los reviews y por los consejos, trataré de aprovecharlos.  
  
Nos vemos. 


End file.
